


in the Summer, I want to leave with you

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	1. Chapter 1

I've realised that I can tuck the little words people say to me like secrets into my thighs,  
Because maybe if I sow everything away it won’t overflow up and out of my pretty little mouth.  
Which I know isn’t right but I want to hold it all so close, like embraces from those who don’t make me sick to my stomach.  
And late at night when my hands cling to my ribs, they can unpluck the words stitched to my scarred skin,

I take the words you give to me,  
Offered in my own bloodied dreams,  
Because maybe, if I don’t let go, you will numb me,

24/11/15


	2. on the 17th, Summer began

It tastes bitter sweet in my mouth  
But it is only my fault because I am and was and will be  
The one who swallows the pain in such way  
That it builds up until I can not swallow it back down  
And then I choke and gasp because, truly, it is killing me,   
Yet I can’t care enough to realise  
So I die an unrealised suicide,   
Where I only have myself to blame for an eternity.

20/12/15


End file.
